The Park
by gwenstacey
Summary: Genma knows he was out drinking last night, but even for a hangover the birds seem to loud, and why is his pillow breathing? No Romance, just fun


AN: This story can be read alone, but was written as a side piece to my story The Morning After, there are a few questions that this will bring up that the other will answer. Rated for mild swearing and the fact they were obviously smashed the night before.

Oh, and _italics_ are thoughts

~*~

The birds were chirping far to loudly this morning, and the sun was way to bright. Generally, there wouldn't be to much confusion as to why everything was to loud and bright after a night of heavy drinking, but something just felt off about this. Genma scrunched his face up and tried to fight down the headache that was throbbing behind his eyes. Something was wrong. Why couldn't he place it? If his pillow would just stop breathing for minute, maybe he would be able to think clearly.

_Wait a minute._ Genma's eye's flew open and he started to shuffle backwards quickly before coming to an abrupt halt, hissing in pain and clutching his head. Trying again, slowly this time, Genma cracked one eye open and looked back at where he had just been sleeping.

Raidou was passed out, on his back and breathing deeply. It was obvious, even to Genma's hang over clouded mind, that the mystery of the breathing pillow had been solved. Genma hung his head and groaned.

_I was just sleeping on my best friends chest._ He thought in despair. A child laughed and he looked up and paled. _I was sleeping on my best friends chest in the middle of a public park, less than 100ft from a children's playground. _

Genma promptly found a bush to deposit last nights dinner into, though he wasn't sure whether it was the hangover or the thought process that had caused his stomach to revolt. He propped his back against a tree and put his head in his hands to think, occasionally stealing glances at his friend who was still blissfully asleep.

_Jerk_, he thought, envious of Raidou's oblivious state. _Okay, okay, think. What were you doing last night and how did you end up here. It started at the bar, and then there was talk about some kind of game right?__Shit! Why can't I remember anything? And why do I feel like I'm forgetting something important?_

He threw his arms up in frustration only to yelp and pull them quickly back down. There was a senbon lodged in the back of his left arm. He stared at it in disbelief for a moment before slowly reaching up and dislodging it. _What the _hell_ were we doing last night?_

Raidou choose this moment to snort and wake up. Once he was awake enough to realize he had a stomach, he was rushing to the bushes beside Genma to relieve it of its contents. He then fell onto his back and rolled his head sideways to look at Genma.

"I don't remember my bathroom being this green." He said with a frown. Genma snorted in disapproval.

"This isn't your bathroom, it's a park, moron. Why would I be in your bathroom?"

Raidou attempted to raise an eyebrow, the splitting headache made facial expressions rather difficult, and looked around as best he could without getting up.

"Okay then," he responded after a minute, "Then what are we doing in a park?"

"I'm still trying to figure that part out." Genma replied, "Feel free to help."

Raidou blinked at his friend. It had been a long time since he had seen him look this frustrated, but he couldn't think of why, it wasn't like this was the first time they had gotten too drunk to remember what happened. He had a sneaking suspicion that he was missing something here.

"Well, at least we're in a park and not an alley," he said, trying to be helpful, "there are a lot worse places we could've woken up."

_Yeah, _Genma thought sarcastically, _like on top of your best _male_ friend._ He groaned again and hid his face in his hands, headache coming back full force.

"We did wake up in the park, right?" Raidou asked, "You didn't just teleport us out of a torture chamber or something before I woke up did you?"

"That would be nice," Genma grumbled under his breath, Raidou just catching it, before he clearly responded, "No, we were in the park when I woke up."

"And what, exactly, is worse about waking up in the park than waking up in a torture chamber?"

Genma looked at his friend, debating whether or not to tell him.

_Oh what the hell,_ he decided, _If I have to suffer with this, might as well not do it alone_

"I was on top of you when I woke up." He stated, as calmly as he could. Raidou paled a bit, but managed to keep it together fairly well.

"On top of as in..?"

"My head was on your freaking chest, alright!" Genma gave a quiet shout, not wanting anyone else to over hear, "I couldn't figure out why my freaking pillow was breathing!"

Genma groaned and flopped away from the tree and onto his back, not looking at Raidou. He didn't want to see his horror at the situation reflected in the other mans eyes. He stayed like that for a minute before he heard his friend chuckle, and rolled to look at him in confusion.

"Your head was on my chest?" Raidou asked, Genma simply nodded, "Well at least we know who the woman in this relationship is Gen-chan."

"Shut up you bastard!" Genma responded hotly, chucking a dirt clod at the other. Raidou just laughed harder.

"Oh, come off it Gen. Your sorry, drunken ass probably just thought the ground was to lumpy or some shit. You pansy ass, only man I know that manages to stuff a pillow into his travel pack for missions." Genma scowled, but felt some what relieved at this bit of information. Raidou was probably right, except for the part where Genma was a pansy, that was definitely wrong.

The two men managed to half walk, half crawl their way to a bench and deposited themselves on it as best they could, carefully not touching. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, heads thrown back and watching the clouds that were slowly rolling over head, before something clicked in Genma's head, a piece that he had been missing before.

"Hey Rai." the other grunted in response, "We went out drinking with Aoba last night right,"

"Yeah," Raidou replied, rolling his head towards Genma and looking confused, "what of it."

"I'm pretty sure that we all came out here last night, something about a game," Genma frowned. Raidou slowly sat up, realizing what Genma was getting at.

"Shit," he said, looking at Genma, both men paled, "Where the hell is Aoba?"

~*~

End AN: Tada! The Morning After is all about what happened to Aoba, so if your curious that's where the answers lie. Please let me know what you think J


End file.
